


Home is Where the Blanket Fort is

by Skeeter_110



Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Bully Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Calls James "Rhodey" Rhodes "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: When Tony and Rhodey comes home, Happy warns them that Peter had a rough day and went to go hide somewhere. Thankfully, Tony had a fairly good idea where said hiding spot was.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959769
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Home is Where the Blanket Fort is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyful_soul_collector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyful_soul_collector/gifts).



> For the comfortember prompt: Blanket Fort
> 
> Also this is because joyful_soul_collector wanted to see more fics with Tony and Rhodey co-parenting

Tony and Rhodey were both on a mission when they got out of work. Happy had texted Tony when he left work and was on his way to pick Rhodey up from SHIELD, letting him know that Peter had had a rough day and was upset. Happy unfortunately didn't have all the details, so he couldn't tell Tony exactly why Peter was upset, but he did warn Tony that as soon as they got to the tower, Peter went and hid somewhere.

Thankfully, Tony knew exactly what his son was like and where he liked to hide when he was upset, so he just told Happy to wait in the living room in case Peter came out before Tony and Rhodey got there and then filled Rhodey in on what was happening with their son.

"What do you think happened? He was fine when he left for school this morning." Tony asks, as him and Rhodey take the elevator up to where Peter always hid when he was upset. 

"I couldn't tell you, but I have a really bad hunched it has to do with that Flash boy." Rhodey says, the tone of his voice showing as much disgust as they felt towards the little terror. 

The elevators opened shortly after that, revealing Peter's favorite hiding spot; the roof. 

A couple years back, Tony felt bad that he couldn't give Peter an outdoor camping experience since they lived directly in the city so he decided to go all out on the roof. He spent all day that day putting up lights, a tent, and a fire pit and the family of three had a fun weekend camping out on the roof.

When the weekend ended, Peter was so sad that Tony and Rhodey both promised to leave the tent up so he could still come up there and play in it if wanted. Said tent quickly became one of Peter's comfort spots that he would run to and hide in if he's had a bad day.

Both men slowly began walking over to the ten, pulling back the flaps to unveil the silently sobbing eleven-year-old.

"Oh, Bambino." Tony coos, quickly reaching in and pulling the small boy into his arms. Peter quickly wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, burying his face in Tony's shoulder so he could sob into it.

"What happened, Peanut?" Rhodey asks, rubbing Peter's back as the boy continued to cry. "Was it Flash again?" Rhodey questions after a few minutes, allowing Peter to get all his tears out before discussion what happened. Peter just nodded, slowly unhiding his face to lay his head on Tony's chest instead.

"Of course it was. That little punk is lucky he's only eleven because I would throw hands with him so fast if he was an adult." Tony grumbles, earning a super short chuckle from Peter and an unimpressed look from Rhodey. 

"Okay, well now that we know where Daddy's thought are, why don't you tell me what happened." Rhodey prompts, lightly tapping under Peter's chin to get his attention.

"Flash was teasing me because I don't have a mom. He said the reason was because she didn't love me enough to keep me around." Peter mumbles, tears once again forming in his eyes.

Tony and Rhodey both looked up at each other, knowing two things. One: that the conversation they've been preparing for for years was finally happening and two: that they were definitely going to be making a visit to Peter's school so something can be done with this Flash kid.

"Petey, that's not true at all. Your Mom loved you so much." Tony tries to comfort, slowly rocking back and forth in attempt to soothe Peter.

"Then why did she give me to you? Why did she raise me with you and Papa?" Peter asks. 

"Well, it's complicated, Buddy. To answer one of those questions, your Mama couldn't raise you with us because she's not married to us and we didn't know her well enough to get married. Your Daddy and I are married and we wanted a little baby to take care of so your Mama helped us by giving us you." Rhodey tries to explain the best he can.

"But why did she give me to you? Why didn't she keep me for herself? Didn't she love me?" Peter asks, making Tony hold him closer to his chest.

"Oh, Bubba, she gave you to us _because_ she loved you. When you ended up in your Mom's tummy, she couldn't afford to give you the best life she wanted you to have. She wanted to keep you, trust me baby, she did, but her life at the moment didn't allow her to. She loved you so much that she wanted to give you a chance to be happy and grow up, and life your best life, and she knew that we could give that to you. So she gave you to us." Tony continues off of Rhodey's explanation, hoping that he wasn't butchering his speech too much.

"Flash has no clue what he's talking about, Peanut. He has no idea what we and your Mama went through to be able to adopt you." Rhodey adds, gently wiping away the remaining tears off of Peter's face. 

"My mom does love me?" Peter hesitantly asks, smiling a bit when both of his Dads agreed. 

"And, think about it this way; you have two Dads and a Mom that loved you very very much." Tony points out, smiling when he saw a grin spread on Peter's face.

"Yeah! Not even Flash has two Dads _and_ a Mom!" Peter says, sitting upright in Tony's lap now all but forgetting what had happened earlier at school. 

"Exactly, and all three of us love you so much." Rhodey repeats, planting a kiss on Peter's forehead. 

"I love you too." Peter sighs, laying his head back on Tony's shoulder contently. 

"Now, what do you say to a big cuddle fest down in the living room?" Tony offers, scooping Peter up and heading back over to the elevator, Rhodey following close behind. 


End file.
